A positioning apparatus of a vehicle (moving body) estimates a vehicle position and attitude angles by using a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver and various sensors. When an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor whose detection axes are inclined in a pitch direction or a yaw direction are used, the positioning apparatus needs to consider each characteristic of the angular velocity sensor and the acceleration sensor. Further, when a housing of the positioning apparatus is installed in the vehicle body while inclining at a predetermined attachment angle, it is necessary to consider the attachment angle of the positioning apparatus.
Conventionally, a technique of calculating an attachment angle of a positioning apparatus is disclosed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).